Fire
by FaNFiCWrItEr1010
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has her sister Prim, her mother and her adopted sister Belle. When Katniss volunteers for Prim to go into the Hunger Games, Belle does something that risks her family's life... Follows the plot line of all three books.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. :) Basically it's where Katniss has an adopted sister, Belle. Katniss gets reaped for the Hunger Games and Belle does something that may put them and their family in danger...**

 **(give this story a chance, after the first chapter it gets interesting)**

 **Rated T for mild swearing and violence.**

 **Katniss POV**

I woke up to the sound of her screaming; Prim, my little sister, already having nightmares in her first year of being eligible to be picked for the annual Hunger Games.

She was 12 years old already and that fact alone unleashed a cage full of butterflies inside me that had never been there before. I'd feared for myself of course, but thinking about that compared to sweet, innocent Prim being reaped and thrown into a fight to the death was nothing. It wasn't new though; my other sister Belle was just a few months younger than me so we were in it together. Of course we weren't really sisters, but we were close just the same. Belle was found amongst the rubble of a house that had been set on fire by a squad of peacekeepers when she was just 6 months old- her parents had died in the fire. Before the peacekeepers could go looking for her my father took her in and we adopted her. My mother and father decided to call her Belle, since nobody knew her name anyway - my mother always gushed at how her name suited her so much because it meant 'beautiful' in some old, dead language. It was true, she was the object of attention when she walked by, though she hated to admit it and blushed anytime it was said. She had bright blue eyes and gorgeous long blonde hair - a typical merchant look.

I sighed inwardly as Prim sobbed and I rushed to get to her bedroom. Just like the rest of District 12, our house was small and dusty, but decent enough to live in. Altogether there are 12 districts in the country of Panem, each having a specific duty that _supplies_ goods to the centre of the country; the Capitol. District 12 is the mining district, keeping the wealthy people of the Capitol warm while District 12 froze in the winters. District 1 is luxury, District 2 is masonry, District 3 is technology, District 4 is fishing, and so on until you get to the less useful districts like coal mining. We aren't the only district that is overruled by poverty, but we're certainly the worst. I count my family lucky that we have a roof over our heads.

I reach Prims bedroom and find her wrapped up in the covers, sweating and shaking and wailing. I make my way over to the bed and get in with her, sitting her on my legs and warming her up with myself. I don't need to ask her what her nightmare was about, I've had them myself,

"Shh, shhh," I rock her gently back and forth to soothe her. "Prim you're not going to get picked. This is your first year, your name is only in there once they're not going to pick you," I repeat my words over and over to calm her down and eventually her breathing is back to normal. She looked up at me with her tear filled, blue eyes and takes in my attire. "Where are you going?" I try to give her a reassuring smile. "Hunting. I think Belle is already out there, she'll be waiting for me. We'll be back soon," I promised her. She nodded understandingly.

We all knew it was mine and Belle's hunting that kept us alive. It was illegal under any circumstances, but it was what we needed to do to survive. After my father died in a mining explosion we had nothing left. My mother left us for a while; not physically but mentally. She fell into a huge depression that left us weak. Our family was given a little bit of money after my father died to cover the cost of a month of taxes until my mother could find work, but she never did. So we were left to fend for ourselves, while my mother remained an empty shell in the corner of the room. No matter how much I tried to tell her, beg her, to help us she just stared at me with blank eyes. Sometimes if Belle or Prim tried to get her to talk, she'd find their eyes and open her mouth, but a second later she's close it, as if she'd forgot what she was going to do. Me and Belle did our best to hunt, and sell the meat we shot at the Hob, but eventually customers ran dry in the summer and I gave up. I never forgave my mother.

I tie my hair in my signature side braid and grab my bow and arrows. I pull my hunting boots on, trying not to disturb the house. This was the day that the district slept in. We called it Reaping Day, the day when the next tributes of the Hunger Games are reaped. The system was a simple but deadly thing. As punishment for the war in which the districts rebelled against the Capitol, two tributes, one male and one female, between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district would be picked out of a raffle-like draw to be taken to the Capitol under custody and thrown into a fight to the death until one sole victor remained. The victor would be bathed in riches beyond their wildest dreams, and a new house would be provided for them in the victors village in their district. This was the cost - 24 children each year would be taken out of their district and 23 would be slaughtered. And this is how it's been for 74 years.

I make my way out of the house and I'm greeted with the fresh scent of grass. Taking a moment to inhale, I catch a sound to the right of me. I spin around and meet eyes with a peacekeeper, Darius. His bright ginger hair ruffled up and his gray eyes filled with amusement.

"What're you doing up this early Everdeen?" he asks playfully, smirking. I hint a smile back at him. "Nothing much, just catching a bit of District 12 air." He chuckles. "I'll believe that when I see it. Where are you really going?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Taking a walk. Anything wrong with that?" Now he laughs, enjoying my increasing frustration with him. "So if you'd let me past, I'll be going-"

"Not so fast Everdeen," he steps in front of me, his tone turning serious. "I know where your thinking of going and I don't think it's such a good idea," he says.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'll probably pass the Hob on my walk and pay in a visit to Sae to get some soup. Ask her later if you want," I snap, trying to make my voice sound truthful and cocky. Darius's smile makes it's way back to his face and he starts to walk towards me.

"Good. I'll pay Sae a visit later." he smirks and manages to flick my braid before heading the other way. I allow myself a smile and jog to the edge of the village. Darius and some of the other peacekeepers aren't as bad as the others. Some even buy our game. Darius is about my age, 16, and teases me most days.

After walking through the village, I make my way closer and closer to the District 12 fence that separates the woods from the village. After some distance from the nearest shop, I break into a run. _Shit._ Belle and Gale would be waiting for me and I'm about half and hour late. I reach the fence and duck down to get underneath the wiring. I automatically listen for the buzz of the electrics that are supposed to defend the district against wildlife but as usual I hear nothing. The powers been shut off for years now. Maybe the people who power it don't even know it's turned off. _Or maybe they just don't care._ When I'm at the other side of the fence, I walk quietly though the woods so I don't scare off any game. I go to the stream and automatically my hunting senses are in gear as I see a deer drinking. I step behind a tree and slowly pull back an arrow onto my bow and aim. _I can just hit it's eye if I aim a little more-_

 ** _SNAP_**

A twig snaps behind me and I **hear** my best friend's voice.

"What're you going to do with a 100 pound deer catnip?" I look back to Gale and back to the deer and already it is gone. I swing round to glare at Gale.

"Damn you Gale! That was the first deer I've seen in a year!" I shout angrily, not caring that I'm probably scaring off half the game in the woods. He laughs and I let out an annoyed huff. "Where's Belle?" I ask, impatient. His smile still remains as he says "I thought she was with you?" I roll my eyes.

"Hey don't be like that, what were you going to do with a deer on reaping day huh? This place is crawling with peace keepers." Poaching is illegal and punishable by death if you're caught.

"Darius will buy from me," I mutter, before remembering that I told Darius I wouldn't hunt and remember his warning.

"Not today." He shoots back, his smile faltering. "Come on. Belle is probably at the lake. Let's go look." And with that we head in the direction of the lake.

We don't say a word to eachother until halfway through the journey.

"Is Prim ok?" Gale asks.

"She's been better," I sigh.

"Nightmares?"

I give him a nod. He sighs this time, and starts to shake his head.

"What?" I ask.

"The games. They're just sick. Every time reaping day comes round I hope that something will change this year, anything, but obviously fucking not. The Capitol think that watching people die is-"

"Gale," I snap. "Nothing is going to change. People get picked, people die. That's how it's been for 73 years and it's not going to change."

"How do you know-"

"Because I know!" I burst out. "Ranting about it when we come out here is better than ranting about it in the village, but it's not going to do anything to change the way-"

"Jesus I could hear you two arguing from a mile away, you wanna cut it out?" A voice interrupts.

Gale and me look forward and see Belle smiling towards us, clearly amused. Her crystal blue eyes stand out against her pale skin, catching me off guard for a minute. I'd seen it everyday since I could remember and I still have the same reaction. Her dark brown and slightly blonde hair is let down. Her perfect pink lips frown and her cheeks blush slightly as she notices the way we're staring at her.

"Hello?" She arches her perfectly shaped eyebrows at us. In some ways I used to be jealous but I know looks really don't matter to me, as long as I can hunt. Eventually she narrows her eyes. She hates being treat differently over her looks. It's a mystery to most people how she got her flawless face, since no one actually knows who her parents are.

"Where have you been?" I demand. "Why didn't you wait for me?" At that her lips curve up again.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping for once. I didn't want to wake you." She says. I have to give it to her, it was the first night I didn't dream of anything. "Well you had me worried," I mutter. With that we walk to the hills, the only place we feel free to talk how we want without worrying about cameras. Usually Gale starts another rant about the Capitol and his ideas how if we were all to stop watching, the Capitol would be shown up. I usually counter back that the people of the Capitol however, view watching children fight to the death as entertainment and would never stop watching and Belle backs me up, expressing her specific dislike to President Snow.

"He's just a sadistic killer and he knows what he's doing, it's nothing to do with the Dark Days", " it's all just a game to him" and more, are the things she stresses over. But today no one says a thing. Except Gale.

"What if we ran away."

Me nor Belle react, unsurprised at his sudden interest to leave district 12. Belle scoffs.

"Yeah. Okay."

"No I mean really, what if we just took off and ran away from all this-"

"Oh please Gale, we wouldn't make it 5 miles-"

"No I'd get 5 miles, and I'd go that way," he points to the west.

"And what about our families?" Belle asks.

"We could take them with us." He says.

"Prim in the woods?" I ask. He chuckles slightly.

"Maybe not."

I've tried teaching Prim how to hunt, but most lessons end in her bursting into tears and suggesting that if we ran fast enough we could save whatever animal we shot.

It's silent for a while, the small sounds of nature taking over. I think about the whole situation. "I'm never having kids." I say. The whole idea about having children while living in a country where they'd have a chance at fighting to the death scares me, and I wouldn't dream of it.

"I would," Gale says. I turn to him. "If I didn't live here,"

"But you do live here-"

"But if I didn't." Gale cuts across. I sigh.

We share a loaf of bread Gale brought with some goats cheese from Prim's goat and I decide it's time to make our way back home. Before I make a move a thought comes to my head and I dread to hear the answer. "Gale," I say slowly.

"Yeah?" His gaze moves from Belle to me.

"How many times is your name in today?" There's a pause in his breathing. "42." Another shot of worry goes through my body. Belle's shoulders slump. If your family is poor enough, you can put your name down for tesserae. The option to receive tesserae is available in the districts of Panem to children between the ages of 12 to 18 (those eligible to participate in the Hunger Games). If their family is struggling for food, they can have their name added additional times to the reaping only once per family member, in exchange for an equal number of tesserae. I remember after my father had died and we were starving, I wasn't eligible to get any tesserae because I was only 11. I kept telling myself if I could only hold out until May, just May 8th, I would turn twelve and be able to sign up for the tesserae and get that precious grain and oil to feed us. Eventually my birthday came and as soon as I turned twelve I ran down to sign up for it. Gale has had to sign up way more than me to support his family of 4 others; 2 little brothers, a sister and his mother. His father died in the same mining accident as mine did.

"Come on Belle we've got to go get ready." Gale stares at me for a long moment and also stands up. We make our way through the fence and back to our houses. While Belle skips ahead I start to think to myself what would of happened if we were younger and unable to sign up for tesserae, when I pass by the bakery. I take a short glance at the window and immediately look to the floor in guilt. And image of the bakers boy, Peeta I think he's called, comes to mind. Back in the days I'd given up on hunting and decided we were better off dying, I remember sitting by a tree in the cold rain, starving. I was next to the bakery and going through their trash bin, trying to find something decent enough to eat. The bakers wife caught me and immediately chased me away. I remember thinking what a witch she was.

"Katniss!" Belle exclaims, shattering my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, and then I see that I've walked straight by my house. I backtrack and mutter a sorry to Belle. She shoves my arm on the way past playfully and I smirk and kick the back of her leg, making her stumble. She laughs and runs off her room. I put down my bag and hear an angry hissing sound. To my delight, I see I've stepped on Prim's cat, Buttercup's, tail. He really isn't anything like a buttercup. He's an ugly orange colour that reminds me of puke, with a half bitten ear. We despise eachother, although Prim loves him. Once I tried to drown him but Prim caught me and pulled him from me, sobbing and hugging him to her chest. Ever since, he's had a grudge against me. He hisses at me again. "Shut up." I snap, and go to get a bath.

photo-gallery/2406410/amanda-seyfried-lucky-magazine-cover-february-2010-02/

 **Guys by the way, to give you a view on what Belle looks like I've put a link to a picture that shows what she looks like, look up Amanda seyfried, she basically is her (and later on she sings like her.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2 :) Sorry if I take a while with the chapters guys, I've got a week full of mock exams next week and I've been revising. No copyright intended, enjoy!**

Belle POV

I emerge from my room an hour later from when me and Katniss returned from hunting in a long, pretty orange dress with a brown plaited belt that hung loosely. The reaping day meant best clothes. _Because there's always a chance that you could be picked to be thrown into an arena and slaughtered_ I thought sarcastically. I despised everything about the Capitol, all the strange looking people with their bright colours and their high pitched Capitol accent that made me cringe. They viewed The Hunger Games as entertainment, seeing kids getting murdered by other kids for sport. Sick.

I walk towards the mirror and look at my reflection. I'd cropped my hair into a neat bun and put my favourite necklace with an iron charm in the shape of a heart my father made me. Katniss's father made me. I sigh and look into my sapphire blue eyes. Who was I? For 16 years I'd wanted to know that question. Where did I come from? Who were my parents? Judging by my blonde hair and blue eyes I had merchant parents Katniss says. I wish I was from the seam, like her. I envied her gray eyes and normal pretty looks; I seemed to grab attention anywhere I went, because in District 12, there was no makeup. No plastic surgery. Just fully natural faces, and for a face like mine to be walking around it was hard not to be stared at. I hated it. While taking out my bun and deciding to leave my hair down, I spot Prim watching me in the corner of the mirror.

"I wish I looked like you," she says glumly. "And Katniss. You both look so pretty-"

"And so do you! Don't say that Prim you look way better than me and Katniss... I wish I looked like you!" I tell her. Prim truly did look young and beautiful, her face perfectly glowing and innocent and I hated it. Having to bear to watching her grow up. Mostly because each year she grows older, the more chance of being practically sentenced to death she has.

"I agree." Katniss walks into the room towards Prim in a long blue dress. I grin at Prim. "See." She pouts but starts to giggle when I imitate her face. Katniss moves to the sink and starts to wash some plates when my mother walks in. She notices Katniss and moves to grab one of the plates. "Here I'll get that," she says. I see Katniss tense and she says stiffly "I'm can do it." My mother withdraws her hand quickly with an apologetic look on her face. I take pity on her. Me and Katniss vowed that we wouldn't forgive her and tried to do everything on our own without Mothers help since she recovered from her depression. I give her a small smile and begin to plait Prim's hair. She looks to the floor with a glum expression on her face. "Hey," I kneel down to her height when I finish her hair. "Your name is in that bowl once. Once. Out of hundreds of other girls. Primrose Everdeen is not going to get picked on my watch, because..." I pull out a bronze pin that Sae had given to me this morning at the Hob. It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. Prim suddenly recognizes it and gasps. A mockingjay. "You'll have this. For luck." I pin it onto her. "Belle," she gapes. "Thank you." She hugs me tight and goes to pick up Buttercup.

The reaping is at 9:30 so we all walk down to the square at 9:15. Prim is shaking so hard yet she doesn't notice and Katniss's expression is glum. The reaping takes place in the square, just outside the justice building, in a wide open space most shops are placed. Today however no one is open. We reach the square and I take in the scene. A stage has been set up with about 5 chairs placed on it. At the front are two round bowls with the names of every boy and girl in the district between the ages of 12 and 18. Insect like cameras are crowded round the place, ready to deliver a live feed of who the new District 12 tributes will be to the Capitol and the rest of the districts. Down the middle is a pathway and at either side are the boys and the girls in rows of different age groups. Worried parents or perhaps some random people willing to take bets or express their sympathy towards whoever is chosen stand behind a rope in the streets. Television screens are usually placed throughout the streets so whether you're there or not, everyone can see. A huge screen is placed at the side of the stage, no doubt to play a video from the Capitol. All is silent except for the sounds of footprints stepping on the mud beneath us.

We begin to approach a line of girls until Prim see's why and stops dead in her tracks, eyes widening. She begins to whimper and Katniss pulls her from the crowd.

"Prim listen, they're going to prick your finger, just take a little bit of blood-"

"You didn't say-" she begins to sob but Katniss interrupts her.

"I know, it doesn't hurt much. Don't worry Prim you're doing great just keep walking." They hug each other and rejoin the crowd. I'm almost at the front of the line but take a look back to Katniss and we exchange a conversation through glances. _Is she ok? She's fine. Good, I thought you told her? I forgot. Oh._ I reach the start of the line and offer my finger to the woman sitting at the table. I hiss as the needle enters my finger but the pain is gone as quick as it came. She presses my blood print on a piece of paper where I see the name Belle Everdeen on. I walk to the 5th column back from the front, where all the 16 year olds are and soon Katniss joins me. Prim passes us, joining all the little 12 year olds at the front. After a minute or so, when everyone is settled, Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with her scary white grin, pinkish hair and spring green suit steps on to the stage. "Ready?" I whisper to Katniss. "Ready" she whispers back, and we hold each others hand.

Katniss POV

I stand next to Belle, in a column of 16 year old girls neatly aligned in rows, looking at the many peacekeepers guarding the sides of the square. Suddenly I remember the vow I made to Darius that I'd be at the Hob... I'd have to ask Sae to lie for me later. Just as the town clock strikes nine-thirty, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch — this is the Capitol's way of reminding us how totally we are at their mercy. How little chance we would stand of surviving another make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, the Capitol will show the winning district gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest of us battle starvation.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor.

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middle-aged man, who at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible, staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk. Very. The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off.

The mayor looks distressed. Since all of this is being televised, right now District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie Trinket, straight from the Capitol, walks on stage with a huge candy floss-like wig. "First, let us take a look at a video sent all the way from the Capitol-" I block her out after that. The video that is shown every year appears on the huge screen next to the Justice Building, with President Snow's voice talking about the treaty that was made to officially start the Hunger Games and how brave our sacrifices our. Pfft.

As soon as it ends, Effie begins to talk again. "Now, the time has come to pick two new tributes who will be in the 74th Hunger Games. And remember! My the odds be ever in your favour!" I smile a little at that, and remember me Belle and Gale imitating those annoying high pitched Capitol voices and saying that exact catchphrase. Everyone holds their breath as she she announces her signature quote, "ladies first!" She moves to the bowl full of names, a bowl in which about 20 of mine and Belle's names are in there each. I grip Belles hand tighter and close my eyes. It can't possibly be us. We've survived this long and what's the odds of us being picked?. Effie pills out and unfolds a slip of paper. Not us, not us I begin to think. And itk's not Belle, or me. It's Primrose Everdeen.

Belle POV

No.

No.

 _No_.

This can't be possible. Her names only in there once! _Once!_ Out of _thousands_! How? Why!?

!

I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists

at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the

stage, passing me, and I see the back of her blouse has become untucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this detail, the untucked blouse forming a ducktail (that Katniss was teasing her about earlier today,) that brings Katniss back to herself.

"Prim!" The strangled cry comes out of her throat, and her muscles begin to move again. "Prim!" She doesn't need to shove through the crowd. The other kids make way immediately, allowing her a straight path to the stage. Katniss reaches her just as she is about to mount the steps. With one sweep of her arm, Katniss pushes her behind her.

"I volunteer!" she gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

There's some confusion on the stage. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades and the protocol has become rusty. The rule is that once a tribute's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives, the volunteering is complicated. But in District 12, where the word tribute is pretty much synonymous with the word corpse, volunteers are all but extinct.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth..." She trails off, unsure herself. "Let her come forth," the mayor says with a pained expression on his face. "Let her." He shakes his head. Does he perhaps remember me from the time, years ago, when my father was blown to bits in the mining accident? Where all the victim's children had to stand upon the stage and be awarded a medal for their father's sacrifice? Maybe. Or maybe his daughter, Madge Undersee, had told him about me. Me and Madge weren't exactly close friends and didn't talk much, but we sat together at school when we had nowhere to sit and paired up if we ever needed partners in class. All the others in the class didn't really notice us and we tried to keep it that way by blending in.

I push my way through the crowd of shocked faces as Prim begins to wail. "Katniss no, no!" Prim begins. "Prim go find mom, go find mom!" Katniss says in a strained voice and I can tell she's trying not to let any tears show. Gale comes forward and picks Prim up as she begins to cry. My sister has just been picked for the Hunger Games. My other sister has just volunteered in her place. This was all the Capitols fault. Fear and desperation was replaced by anger and determination. No way was this ending here.

Katniss POV

I walk forward slowly, trying not to shake and I am suddenly grabbed on the arm by Effie. I look up at her and she gives a wide and slightly frightening smile back.

"Come on dear, we don't have all day," she rushes. I'm pulled up on stage to the front, tears threatening to show. No, I thought firmly. Pull yourself together Katniss you can't seem weak.

"Now I'm betting that that was your sister, wasn't it?" She questions excitingly.

"Yes." I say in a drained voice.

"Well, let's give a round of applause for District 12's first volunteer!"

To the credit of a District 12, absolutely no one claps. Instead, I see Belle put three fingers to her lips and raise it in the air towards me. A few seconds later, everyone else has done the same. It is traditionally a salute to say goodbye to someone you love, to say thank you. The tears were threatening to spill again.

Haymitch once again makes an appearance by staggering out of his seat and pointing to me. "Now you see that, this girls got..." He pauses looking for the right word. "Spunk." He turns to the camera and points to it. "More than you. More than you!" I can't be sure if he is taking to the camera or the people of Panem. Maybe both. With that he falls off of the stage and he earns a chuckle from the crowd. Effie looks around unsure.

"Well, now that all that excitements over, let's move on to the boys." Effie says. I briefly wonder who else from District 12 would be joining me but then I realise I don't care.

Effie pulls out a slip from the bowl of slips and reads out a name. Peeta Mellark." _Oh no_ , I think. That's the bakers son. A flashback runs through my head again, so vivid I can almost feel the starvation I felt back then.

 _I heard a bang from within the bakery as I sat against a tree in the pouring rain. Looking up, I saw the bakers son, Peeta, appear from the bakery with a bruise already showing on his left eye. His mother must of beat him, I thought. Probably burnt some bread or something. My guess was right, as I saw the burnt bread he carried and him tearing it off into pieces to feed the pigs. He seemed to notice me, and looked my way very quickly before throwing a 2 loaves of bread my way._

 _I stared at the loaves in disbelief. They were fine, perfect really, except for the burned areas. Did he mean for me to have them? He must have. Because there they were at my feet. Before anyone could witness what had happened I shoved the loaves up under my shirt, wrapped the hunting jacket tightly about me, and walked swiftly away. The heat of the bread burned into my skin, but I clutched it tighter, clinging to life._

 _By the time I reached home, the loaves had cooled somewhat, but the insides were still warm. When I dropped them on the table, Prim's hands reached to tear off a chunk, but I made her and Belle sit, forced my mother to join us at the table, and poured warm tea. I scraped off the black stuff and sliced the bread. We ate an entire loaf, slice by slice. It was good hearty bread, filled with raisins and nuts._

I'd never faced Peeta Mellark, never told him thank you even when Belle urged me to. The next day at school the bruise on his eye had blackened, and I felt a huge wave of guilt through me. Had he sacrificed himself a beating just to give me the loaves? No, it was impossible. We'd never spoken to eachother, only seen eachother around school sometimes and no more. I'd always wondered why he did it.

Peeta Mellark stood up onto the stage and I felt sorry for him. He had two brothers, none of which offered to volunteer for him. I suddenly search the crowd. Prim is stood with mother, her face buried in her chest, and I see a few tears from my mother slide down her cheek. But where is Belle? I scan the section we were in and I feel a slight bit of annoyance. Has she gone home? Not even bothering to see me off? I put the thought to the back of my mind. Belle isn't like that.

Me and Peeta are told to shake hands, and we do, eyes barely meeting each other. Then, we are escorted inside the Justice Building, where our families have about a minute to say their goodbyes. I'm taken to a small room, more like a study, and told to wait. I sit on a fine leather chair and pick at the patterns on it when my mother and Prim stumble in. Prim falls into my arms, sobbing and shaking.

"K-Katniss I'm so sorry," she starts but I silence her with my fingers in her mouth. "Shh, Prim. This is not your fault." I tell her. She nods. "J-just promise me you'll at least try to win. Try!" And she breaks down again. I hold her tight to my chest until she calms. She fumbles around with her blouse and hands me a gold pin. I examine it closely. This would surely pay for a months worth of food. "For luck," she sobs. "Thank you little duck." I examine it, and recognise the symbol on it. It's a mockingjay.

Mockingjays are considered a failed experiment from the Capitol, never meant to exist. They were genetically engineered birds, named jabberjays which were created during the Dark Days. They were designed to fly into rebel base camps and record full conversations on what the rebels were planning to do next, and would fly back to the Capitol to give the information. Eventually, the rebels noticed and that's when things went wrong. They began to whisper fake conversation to eachother about plans that would never happen, to lead the Capitol in the wrong direction. When the Capitol realised this they sent them off into the wild to die. However, instead of dying, they mated with the female mockingbirds, to create the mockingjays. Mockingjays can only listen and repeat sounds now. I remember my father always used to teach Belle songs and she would sing them in a clear, melodic voice that would make all the mockingjays stop and listen.

I stand up and walk to mother. "You can't shell up again. Belle may be here with Prim but they both need you." I practically spit the words at her to make sure she understands everything. Her eyes find the floor.

"I won't." She promises me.

"No you can't."

She looks up and I see her eyes become watery. "Don't cry. Don't. Don't cry." I hug her, my tone more softer. "Where's Belle?" I whisper in her ear. She pulls back and looks at me with worry. "I don't know. I thought you would know," she gives me a confused look and then the doors are barged open and they are taken from me. "Promise me you'll look after her!" I begin to shout but the doors are closed on me before I finish.

I sit down in the chair and pin on the mockingjay onto my dress. Barely a minute has passed when the door opens again and Gale storms in. We immediately embrace, no words needed, no questions asked for what I did. We both promised eachother that if any of our family were ever picked we'd volunteer in their place. He withdraws and holds me firmly in his hands by my shoulders. "You grab a bow, you understand?" He says.

"They may not have a-" I start but he cuts across.

"Then make one! Okay, you know how to hunt Katniss,"

"People." I mutter. He sighs.

"It's not that different," he says quietly I mull over this for a second.

"Katniss you can win. I know you can," he says in a soft voice, and smiles at me. We stay silent for a moment until I remember what I wanted to ask him.

"Have you seen Belle?" I blurt out. He stares at me, shocked.

"No. Didn't she come to say goodbye?" He asked. I shook my head. He shrugged. "Haven't seen her since the reaping." I don't say anything. We stare at the wall for a minute, and I see him sneak a peak at my face out if the corner of his eyes. "She wouldn't miss saying goodbye to you Katniss, there'll be a reason why she isn't here-"

"Exactly. That's what I'm worried about." What if something's happened to her? She hasn't done anything wrong. Except hunt. But so have I and Gale. I begin to panic when a peacekeeper enters to escort Gale out. "Try to win Katniss. For me." He gives me on last pleading look and exits.

On the way to the train station, I find myself anxious about Belle. She could of said something offensive about the Capitol and a peacekeeper heard and took her away? No she would never say anything like that unless in the woods, away from all the cameras and security. Plus, no peacekeeper in a District 12 would take her away, firstly, she's too distracting and she'd easily get away with it with a warning. Secondly, there's no peacekeeper in town that I know who would do anything like that. Most of them are quite disciplined, but they're not disciplined enough to punish a girl who said something silly about the Capitol. Maybe she's just too upset. _Too upset to come and visit?_ I sigh, bewildered and annoyed. She could be in trouble and I can't find out why. Another cage of butterflies are released in my stomach. No not a cage - a cave.

When me, Peeta and Effie reach the train station, there are a crowd of photographers awaiting, with microphones and cameras and all sorts of technology. I work to get my face to remain straight, not show any emotion. I sneak a peak at a screen with the live feed on and am delighted to see that my face looks almost bored. We are dragged to the train door and practically pushed in by Effie. Peeta grunts as a news reporter tries to pull him back so he can say something to the camera, but Effie slaps his hand away and the reporter replies with a high pitched yelp. Once on the train, the doors slide open on their own and I look around, amazed. Luxury. That's the main word I could use to describe the place I was in. Mountains upon mountains of food, thick curtains that hug to the floor, lush leather furniture to sit on, and a hologram used to watch tv. My mouth hangs open and I'm about to say how amazing the train is despite where it's taking us to, but not before my eyes catch site of the centre of my worries. It's Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, it's a long chapter and I was busy hope you enjoy**!

 **Katniss POV**

My mouth hangs open and I don't bother to close it. Peeta gapes with me. What is she doing on the train to the Capitol? Effie bounces in but stops when she sees Belle. "And you are?" She questions, raising an eyebrow.

I stare at her, giving her death threats through my eyes. She recoils from my glare and looks away; we don't usually fight unless we're teasing eachother, but right now I am livid.

She is sprawled out on one of the fancy leather couches with a chocolate muffin in her hands and has clearly made herself comfortable. She smiles at Effie, who gives a small smile back. "Wow, Effie Trinket. When they told me how fashionable you were I really couldn't imagine something this... inspiring!" She gushes, putting on false admiration. Effie, clearly won over by my sister, smiles fully now and relaxes.

"Well I must say my dear, your not the worst looking thing I've seen either..." she trails off in wonder, walking up to Belle. She looks closer at her face and gawks. I'm guessing she's never seen such natural beauty before. Effie composes herself and steps back blushing slightly and muttering something about manners to herself. Her frown returns. "But you didn't answer me. Who are you?" she asks. Her suspicion returning. I see Belle tense slightly and I roll my eyes, facing Effie.

"Effie, this is my sister Belle." Effie gasps and grabs her chest in horror.

"Your sister?" She repeats angrily. I sigh. "Yes."

"But that's not right! You - you shouldn't be on here! I need to call-"

"No!" Belle jumps forward. "No Effie you can't! Even you have to know I'll get in trouble if peacekeepers catch me! Just let us reach the Capitol and I'll face whatever punishment they see fit!" She pleads. "I just... I can't see Katniss walk away like this to her possible death. She's my sister, and I don't care what anyone else says, I'm not getting off this train!" She stamps her foot, becoming angry. Effie looks at her, shocked at the outburst and slightly frightened. It's silence until a quite voice speaks.

"I think we should just let her stay." Peeta mutters. I'd almost forgotten he was here, and by the looks of Effie and Belle so had they. Belle composes herself and smiles at Peeta, fluttering her long black eyelashes. "Thank you Peeta. See? And it's not as if you'll have to babysit me, I'm not your responsibility so if anything happens to me then-"

"Then what?" I cut in sharply. "Am I supposed to watch you be dragged off by a bunch of peacekeepers before I go to my own death?" I say harshly. Belle frowns. "No one is going to know I snook on the train anyway." She says quietly.

"Really? Well I'm pretty sure that they do since there's about 30 cameras on this train," I snap.

"Why are we all shouting?"

Haymitch walks in holding a glass of alcohol. "It's not the best thing to be doing in your situation, especially when the whole damn train can hear you." His eyes roam around the room, meeting ours, and staying on Belles a little longer. "Effie, why don't you go. I may as well see what I'm dealing with here," he says, still staring at Belle and Belle staring back. Belle eventually rolls her eyes and gives up, turning to me. Once Effie huffs and leaves the room, Haymitch starts.

"Now. Can I ask what you're doing on a train to the Capitol?" He asks to Belle, glaring. She glares back and narrows her eyes. "I came to see Katniss. I'm not going to watch her get sent to her possible death without me coming with her." Belle said stubbornly.

"Well I think you've pretty much given yourself a death sentence, congratulations sweetheart. I'm surprised you haven't been thrown off the train yet," he tells her.

"I think it's a little late for that" Belle grins, looking towards the window. When did the train start moving? I think. Haymitch sighs. "Well the Capitol already knows your on the train, there's cameras everywhere and there's nothing we can do now so I think we should all just relax."

"By relax you mean drink?" Belle mutters sourly. He eyes her and turns to me and Peeta. "Why don't you two go eat in your room, there's hardly any worthy company out here. I'm going to get a drink." he tells us, glancing at Belle. She grinds her teeth.

"So what? Your just going to leave us without giving us any advice? Not even talk about it? You're our mentor your supposed to help us you don't just walk off and get off drunk-" Peeta starts.

"Ok, ok, here's some advice for you in the arena: stay alive." Haymitch chuckles to himself and picks up his glass to take a drink, but not before Peeta knocks it out of his hand and it smashes on the floor. Haymitch takes one look at Peeta and punches him in the jaw. I cringe as I hear the contact.

"You'll learn not to do that in the future boy." Haymitch goes to grab another glass off the table but I take a knife from one of the plates and stick it in the table, right where his fingers would of gone if I'd been half a second later.

Belle chuckles quietly. Haymitch looks us both over and smirks.

"So I've actually got a pair of fighters this year huh?" He looks deep in thought. "And a stowaway" he adds, glancing at Belle. "Can you do anything else with that knife apart from wreck a table?" He asks me.

I pull the knife from the table and throw it across the room and it sticks into the wall, right on the eye of a painting, making me look way better than I am. Haymitch nods and looks to Peeta. "And you?" He asks. Peeta shrugs. "I don't really have any strengths. I'm not-"

"This is no time for modestly. I need to know what you can do."

Peeta hesitates. "I don't know - I guess I'm a little strong-" "Hm," he considers. He grabs the bottle of liquor and walks around me and Peeta, examining us from every angle. "Well just maybe I can work with this." He mutters to himself, and with that he walks off. Peeta sighs.

"I'm going to my room. Seems." he says awkwardly. When he leaves the room all that is left is a deafening silence. Me and Belle stare at each other, me with a glare on my face and Belle looking apologetic. She looks down to her hands and holds out a half eaten chocolate chip muffin. "Muffin?" She offers innocently, desperately trying to avoid the situation.

 **Belle POV**

"Belle," Katniss says quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. "Why did you do this?" _Oh no._ I knew it was coming, but I'd never be ready for it. "I already told you. I didn't want to see you leave. I couldn't bear it," I say, trying not to set her off. "So you left Mom and Prim instead?" Her voice is beginning to raise, almost a shout. I narrow my eyes now.

"What would you of done?" I challenge.

"I wouldn't of left them."

"I find that hard to believe, if Prim was picked and you had the chance to go to the Capitol with her, you wouldn't go?"

That stops her. She hesitates.

"Exactly." I say.

"That's the thing though Belle. It wasn't Prim. It was me. If it was Prim who was picked and I left with her, you wouldn't need Mom if she zoned out. You'd be able to provide for both of you still. But Prim doesn't know how to hunt! If you or me die mom could leave again like when dad died and who would Prim have?" I didn't think about that.

"Gale would look after her," I counter. "We all promised each other we'd look after each others siblings and I don't think Gale would let Prim and Mom starve."

"That's not the point!"

"But it is! Because she's safe! Both of them!"

We're shouting at eachother now. Loud. I'm surprised no Peacekeepers or Effie or even Haymitch have came to see what the disturbance is. I don't think they dare. We sound pretty lethal.

I can't help it. My eyes start to water but I hold any tears threatening to show in. I don't normally cry, ever, even in serious situations, but this I can't help. "Katniss please," I beg. "Im sorry I just couldn't watch you walk away I can't lose you too." She must see the tears and hear the pain in my voice because her face softens to a pained expression. She sighs.

"I'm sorry Belle," she says as she hugs me tight. "I just... I don't want to lose you either. Just please be careful." I pull away and nod.

The next couple of hours before bed are excruciating. I hadn't actually thought about the Hunger Games and Katniss going in them and all the possibilities that could happen. _What if she dies? What if it's a slow, painful death and I have to watch all of it?_ I pull the thoughts to the back of my mind. I can't start to think about that yet. Just get through the next week before Katniss goes in. Chill. Relax. I tell myself these words over and over but they don't extinguish the nervous flames inside me. I don't think anything will.

I caught Katniss watching Ceaser Flickerman, Panem's number one presenter and interviewer, who hosts the Hunger Games. He's just like all the other Capitol people; bright false tan, a blinding set of white teeth. And his hair changes colour every year. Last year it was a bright orange. This year his hair and eyebrows have been dyed to a dark blue, along with his matching sparkly suit. _Ugh_. I immediately told Katniss to switch the TV off. Ceaser and Claudius Templesmith, the announcer of the Hunger Games, are re-capping previous years of the Hunger Games and she was clearly scaring herself. Nightmares tonight then.

 **Katniss POV**

Belle chooses to sleep with me on the first night. We always used to when we were smaller but eventually we got too big to share a single bed. Now with these double beds we could probably fit Prim and mom in too. She climbs in and I stroke her hair softly like I used to do to make her fall asleep. "Belle?" I ask softly.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering...How did you get on the train? I thought peacekeepers guarded the doors. And there's no way you could -"

"Shh." She shushes me. "Later." I immediately get the message. This isn't the place. We both know there's cameras and recording devices in every room of the train. They already know she got on the train. Best not to know how. Two peacekeepers have already approached her, just after she finished eating, demanding her to show them a warrant for her getting on the train. She just looked at them and smiled. "Gentleman, I am the dear sister of Katniss Everdeen, Panem's newest female District 12 tribute - I'm sure she is warrant enough." She said it so lightly yet with a tone daring them to argue with her. They did of course, insisting she came with them. "I'm afraid I can't do that. And if you're planning to throw me off the train, I doubt it will work since we're not stopping until we get to the Capitol - the place I plan to get off at - and if you want to throw me off while the train its moving the velocity will just...take you with me." She said while pouting as if it was the worst news in the world. She was always good at science. With that she smiled at them a gorgeous smile, tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked off. That was the last time they talked to her. Haymitch have her a smack on the head as soon as he found out and hissed at her how much danger she was putting herself in. I still don't know how she did that. Peacekeepers aren't known to show mercy to vermin such as District 12 girls. She got away with it anyhow. Haymitch suspects they did it on someone's orders, which is probably a more likely answer. I just don't want to believe it.

I sleep restlessly that night, thanks to the replays of previous years Hunger Games. I dreamt the arena was a huge dry desert, no water, no food. I dreamt that I was dying slowly, dehydrating and starving to death. I woke up drenched in sweat and screaming, discovering I was just thirsty. Belle grabbed me a drink after calming me down and sang to me, something she'd always do if I couldn't sleep. Her voice was truly beautiful, so that even the Mockingjays in the woods would stop to listen. It makes everyone stop to listen. After that I had a dreamless sleep.

 **Belle POV**

The next day, we arrive at the Capitol. Haymitch makes a point to remind me that President Snow will be at the train station watching the tributes come in along with some camera crews. At that I groan and scowl for the rest of the day. I really did despise him. Obviously I wouldn't dare show it in public, but I did. I had less of a hate for Ceaser, although he was from the Capitol and I hated them all. They treated murder as entertainment.

Effie planned for us to get to the train station for 4 in the afternoon, but we ended up arriving half an hour early. Peeta and Katniss were discussing their skills with Haymitch in private all day so I hadn't seen them until now. Peeta smiles at me as the train slows down. I smile back politely. We'd never really talked much, as I'd only seen him out and about in town and at school. "I'd be careful if I was you," he tells me. I frown. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I assure him. _At least he cares,_ I think.

As we slow down at the train station, swarms of Capitol people wearing every colour imaginable are trying to reach out the train windows, desperate to get a glimpse of the new golden tributes. Peeta waves at them and they all swoon as if its directly to them. Katniss and I both roll our eyes at the same time and Haymitch stares at us in amusement. We may not be real sisters but we are incredibly alike in ways. The train doors open and we all step out, immediately bombarded with questions about who we are, how we feel, what its like to be given the opportunity to compete. A news reporter stops Katniss and Peeta and I am left standing beside them while they are questioned. Katniss grinds her teeth in frustration and answers the reporter with great reluctance. Then I see people staring at me, showing not enough decency to remember their manners. I take a deep breath. Ignore them. I then look up and am shocked to meet the eyes of President Snow himself, watching us from what I'm guessing is a personal VIP room. His eyes scan over Peeta and Katniss and eventually reach me. I narrow my eyes. We both stare at eachother, neither of us looking away and for a moment I feel a twinge of fear in me. After about 15 seconds of this Katniss shoves me in the rib with her elbow and I break eye contact. She eyes me warningly, and I realise I was glaring at him, practically throwing death stares his way. I analysis the way he was looking at me. A mixture of interest, amusement and another expression I couldn't quite read. I think he looked wary. _He knows. He definitely knows. He will of heard it on the train. Shit._ I look down and try avoid Haymitch and Katniss's eyes for the rest of the questioning. Haymitch is behind me and I can hear him sigh heavily - I think he saw the death glares I was sending.

Through all this mess I still don't regret getting on the train. It wasn't easy but it was so worth it, going with Katniss and seeing her in person and not just on a television screen before she is sent to her death. Even if it results in my death, I wasn't supposed to live anyway. Those peacekeepers who came looking for me years ago should of killed me. But Katniss's father found me before they could seal my fate. Prim would get over it and so would mother. I could trust Gale to help them if they struggled and I'm sure if they're watching the TV, they'll of seen me and realised what I'd done.

Once the press are finished questioning Peeta and Katniss, we all walk through the train station to a room with a window looking out onto the street. Effie huffs about how the limo should be here to take us to the Training Centre and she is reminded that the train arrived early. I decide to just sit down and relax for a few minutes but when Effie goes to find some coffee and walks out the room, Katniss immediately turns on me.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself-"

"Ah ah not now. I've already heard enough of you two yapping on the train to eachother now is the time for quiet." Haymitch interrupts, though he too is shooting me glares. The message is clear but Katniss looks as if she is about to protest. Haymitch silences her with a look and she huffs. It is quiet for the next couple of minutes until there is a loud knock on the door. We all stare at the door then eachother. After a few moments 2 peacekeepers enter.

"A request from the president to see Belle Everdeen," one of them tells us. I eye the guns and he notices, tightening his grip on it. "Now." He orders. I glance uneasily at Haymitch. He nods. I straighten my back and walk.

I'm lead through the train station to a set of stairs. We eventually reach a door. One of the peacekeepers knock and enter. I walk in and almost gag. That smell. Where have I smelt it before? It smells like roses, but it's way stronger than it should be, clearly not natural. The smell is mixed with the scent of blood. I resist the urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust and look around. It's quite a big room, with a whole wall made out of glass looking down onto the platform. I take in my surroundings and look forward to see President Snow behind his desk.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen. I've been waiting for you. Please sit." He gestures to the plush chairs in front of the desk and I hesitantly sit down in one. "I'm sure you've enjoyed your...trip to the Capitol so far. But I have a problem Miss Everdeen." He stops and I remain silent. Does he want me to say something? I look at him and see the unnatural puffiness of his lips, probably from cosmetic surgery. If it was supposed to make him look better, it really didn't work. I look back into his eyes and realise how snake like they are. The amount of suffering this man has caused...suddenly I find my voice.

"What would that be sir?" I ask innocently, pulling a mock confused face. He notices and frowns.

"At the Reaping yesterday, your sister volunteered. The plan was for her to be sent to the Capitol to prepare for the games. My problem started, when you somehow managed to board a restricted train to the Capitol undetected by the CCTV placed and many peacekeepers. May I ask why you thought it was necessary to do this?" I tense. What could I say to him that wouldn't get me killed?

"I wanted to see my sister." I say quietly, looking down into my lap. He sighs and I glance up. "Well Miss Everdeen, before the games begin, there are various interviews on the television where you can watch your sister. You can also see her compete in the games." He talks to me as if he is speaking to a child. "There really was no need to come all the way out here just to stay with Katniss." That's the first time he actually uses her name and that's what gets me fired up. I look up from my lap and narrow my eyes at him. "My problem Miss Everdeen, is the fact that a girl, from District 12 of all places, has boarded a train, unauthorised and oblivious to the consequences she will face, and has gotten away with it. I can't let that happen. When public, cases like this lead to even bigger consequences, putting the whole of Panem in danger. In the eyes of the Districts...you have defied the Capitol." He stops, his cold, snakelike eyes boring into mine. "I suggest that you don't draw too much attention to yourself, although it seems as though that would be hard for someone like you," he chuckles. I raise my eyebrows.

"Someone like me?" I question. He smiles at me in a weird way that sends shivers running down my spine.

"Yes. I must say Miss Everdeen you aren't quite like anyone I've met before. You would be very popular in the Capitol, I'm sure." he says as he once again looks at me strangely. I break eye contact and look down, trying not to blush, however I feel the blood running to my cheeks. He smiles wider at that, making me feel slightly nervous, but after a few seconds he frowns. "Of course, like I said, you mustn't draw attention to yourself. Your sister will be going into the games soon. You must be proud." He says, almost mockingly as if he knows it will irritate me.

"She's not my sister." I shoot at him. "Not biologically anyway. I've lost enough people in my life so far and I'm not losing Katniss without saying goodbye to her, face to face. And I don't plan to be sent back to District 12 where I can watch her on a screen fight to the death while the rest of my family are starving at the same time." I say firmly while glaring at him. His eyebrows raise slightly while he studies me, looking me up and down, probably deciding whether to kill me or not. Finally he speaks. "No Miss Everdeen," he says to me, his mouth turning up slightly. "I don't plan to send you home at all." I freeze. _Where does he plan on sending me? Maybe he's letting me stay? No stupid, this won't go without a punishment._ "I...don't understa-"

"You will stay here in the Capitol. Support your sister all you want. Stay with her until she enters the arena." I know that can't be it, but he pauses, building the tension up slowly. "But be aware of one thing Miss Everdeen - if your sister dies in the Games," he smirks and I'm aware of the fact I'm not breathing. "You are not going home." I grip the chair arms tightly, my knuckles turning white, and stare at him. I dare to question him. "And where would I..." I trail off unsure whether he means for me to die or not.

"Well, you'll have a choice, but let's not come to that yet." _Meaning let's wait until Katniss dies then I'll tell you what your punishment is,_ I think. I begin to stand. "Oh, one last thing Miss Everdeen, please sit." I do as commanded and become aware of the peacekeepers in the corner of the room beginning to move. What now?

I expect him to say something, or do something, probably pull out a knife or something cliché like that but instead he leans back in his chair, once again examining my face and my body.

The peacekeepers walk towards the right side of the chair and one of them asks me to extend my arm. I do so hesitantly and he pins it down to the chair arm. I jerk immediately and flash my eyes at him with a great dislike. I look to Snow in alarm but he continues to watch my reaction curiously. I struggle violently until he gets fed up and twists my arm, making me yelp in pain. He holds my other arm to keep me from moving and I catch sight of the other Peacekeeper from the corner of my eye. He walks over to the fire that's burning and holds an object into the flames. After about 20 seconds he pulls it out and turns to me. I focus on the object and suddenly recognise it as a branding iron. Why would they need... It hits me suddenly and I look at the peacekeeper dead in the eye with a look that dares him to move. He falters slightly but chuckles and continues. "Wait no! No you can't do that!" I protest in frustration. I turn to Snow and he tilts his head to the side slightly.

"No?" He asks and his eyes look to the branding iron. I jerk my head to it and see it has some sort of pattern on it. This was sick, but I should of expected this from the Capitol. But it's not like the Capitol people know that Snow does things like this. To them he is the shining and glorious president who leads them in the right direction, to peace.

I look towards him again with confusion and fear mixed into my eyes.

The peacekeeper brings the branding iron close to the tip of my arm and I close my eyes, hissing loudly as I hear the burning of it on my skin. It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns... the pain brings thoughts of my parents and how much they must of suffered in the fire they died in. I'm not aware that I'm biting my lip, so hard so that I break the skin and make it bleed. I continue to struggle against the peacekeepers grip until the other peacekeeper takes the iron off and I see the heat rising from the burn. The seal of Panem has been burnt into my skin and it will be for the rest of my life, a scar to remember how powerful the Capitol really is.

I look up to see Snow smiling wickedly. "A token, of our agreement." I stare at him, trying hard not to show the fear and dread I feel and to instead show the bitter hate I feel for him. I stand sharply and walk out the door, trying not to hyperventilate, when I hear him say "until next time, Miss Everdeen."


End file.
